I'm Nothing but Her Copy
by Kairi0020
Summary: Julianna is Julia's cousin and she meets Spike after they both go after the same bounty.
1. Part 1

Profile:  
Name: Julianna  
Age: 23  
Looks: you have long blonde hair, blue eyes  
Family: you're cousin is Julia  
Info: you're a bounty hunter, and a good one, at that. You got a book from Julia three months ago. It has all her secrets in it. And her nights with spike and Vicious. You work with Lensa, Sam, and Alphonse (aka: Al). You're home-base ship. It's called DebopIII.  
Your personality: it's called FFX46  
Lensa:  
Name: Lensa Vemont  
Age: 32  
Looks: dark brown hair, pretty  
she the captain, she owns the whole ship, she also a bounty hunter with you. and she has her on small ship named Lelena.

Name: Sam nolute  
Age: 27  
Looks: light brown hair, beefy  
he's a bounty that you guy's never turned in because, he's not worth a lot. he stays on the ship and helps.

Name: Alphonse kutuchin, but everyone calls him al  
Age: 14  
Looks: brown hair, glasses  
he's a super smart kid, and a hacker. he's joined Debop, because Lensa felt sorry for him, and he had nowhere to go.

Chapter 1:  
you were sitting on the couch, reading a book. then keylia (the ship's cat) jumped onto your lap. you smiled and patted her. her purred, and al came into the room.

"hi hi, Julie Chan" he said, happy.

"I'm fine, now what's on the bounty list today?" you said, and al ran over to the computer. he logged in, and fast the list came up.

"let's see." he said, "hey, this dude here is worth a lot."

"let me see." you said, and looked at the dude. he was butt ugly, but was worth a lot, "why can't any cute but why for a lot?"

"cause, then no one would went to turn them in." someone said behind you, you turned to see Lensa.

"I'll go after this guy." you said, walking out of the room.

"come back in one piece this time." she yelled

"I'll think about it." you yelled, and without you knowing it, keylia followed you. you jumped into FFX46, and took off.

"Julie Chan, don't forget his name is nick onseten." al said on the intercom.

"thanks, kid." you said, and flow off to mars.  
at Mars

you laid your ship, jumped out, and you hear a meow. you turn to see keylia.

"keylia, what are you doing here."

she meowed and you picked her up.

"let's go for a walk then, shall we." you said, and began to walk. you two walked onto a subway. you sat down, and cross from you were two people and you think a girl. the girl had pink hair, short, and tight black shorts on. the man next to her had no hair, on his head, but he had a beard. He wear a ripped jumpsuit, and had a metal arm. the last person had green hair and a blue suit on. out of nowhere, the green haired person bent down, and then keylia jumped out of your arm, and jumped onto his head. She purred and the person looked up at you smiling.

"oh my god, I am so sorry." you said, and grabbed her. The pink-haired kid jumped up and looks at the cat.

"It's ok, Miss." the man said, and the girl jumped up and down.

"Hi hi, I'm Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV.," she said

"what?" you said

"that is what we all said." the metal arm dude said," We just call her ed."

"you very pretty lady, what's your name?" she asked

"it's Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the Third" you said, and everyone just looked at you.

"It's a joke, my REAL name is Julianna," you said.

"A pretty name for a pretty lady," ed said

"by the way, I'm jet black." the metal arm man said," and he is Spike Spiegel.," he point to the green haired guy.

"Nice to meet you." you said, and he just stared at you. The train stop and you got off.

"hope to see you all soon," you said, and the train began to leave, as it starts to move you hear," THAT WAS OUR STOP, SPIKE"

* * *

spike's pov

as watched you leave, he thought to himself.

'have i seen her before?' he thought, then he heard jet yelled," THAT WAS OUR STOP, SPIKE"

he snapped out of it, and yelled, "oh, shit."

he grabbed Ed, and ran to the back of the train. He jumped off and landed on his feet, so did jet.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee. That was fun, can we do it again?" Ed said

"NO." Spike and jet yelled.


	2. Part 2

Your POV

after hearing that you walked into a bar.

'Those guys should be here soon.' you thought than this butt ugly guy walked in, and looked over that you.

'Speaking of which.' you thought, and turned around, and ordered a drink.

"I'll have a bloody Mary." You asked nice like.

"we don't serve that here." the bar tenor said,

"Fine, then get my strongest whiskey you got."

"Sure thing." the bar tenor, went in the back, and the butt ugly person walked over to you.

"Well, hi there. What's a pretty little thing doing in a place like this?" he asked,

"trying to forgotten," you said, and keylia jumped on your lap.

"My name is nick onseten." he said, and you made keylia get off your lap.

"I know." you said, looking up at him. he looked shocked," I'm a bounty hunter."

"No way." he yelled, and started to run for it, but you grabbed him, by the back of the neck. You slapped him into the ground, knocking him out. Everyone around the bar surrounded you.

"oh, great." you said, and started to beat the carp out of everyone.

minute and a half later  
everyone that surrounded you was knocked out on the floor.

"all in a days work." you said, and the bar tenor, come out, and was so shocker he dropped the whiskey.

"sorry, about this." you said, smiling. Just as you walked over to the bounty, the door opened. You turned to see spike, jet and ed.

"hiya." you said, with a smile.

"did...did you do all this?" jet asked

"ya, I'm a pretty good fighter." You said, proudly.

"wow." spike said, looking around," she's tough."

* * *

later/at the bounty rewards place

"yes, he WAS worth a lot." you said, walking out. As you walked out you saw spike.

"hi." he said, walking over to you.

"what is it?" you asked

"didn't you forget something?" He said, and you began to think, then it came to you.

"Keylia!!" you yelled, and looked around," I let her at the bar."

"here ya go." spike said, and handle you keylia.

"What the?"

"She followed me, after you left."

"oh, sorry." you said

"no problem. Hope we meet again." he said, and walked away.

"me too." you aid, and walked in different directions. You went to your FFX46, with keylia. You both got back to the dedop III. You liked in and put the money on the table.

"What's wrong?" Lensa asked

"nothing." You said, and flopped into the couch.

'Spike Spiegel' you thought, and fell asleep


	3. Part 3

Next morningyou slowly open your eyes to see the different sides of brown looked down at you.

you blinked a few times and screamed," WHAT THE HELL!"

they jumped and you blinked to see spike?"Spike?" you said, confused.

"hey, your up." he said, sitting across from you. You were still freaked out.

"w-what are you doing watching me sleeping?"

"I wanted to see if you were awake, but i couldn't tell."

"SO YOU GET ALL UP IN MY FACE?!"

"ya." he lit up a smoke, and took a puff," want a smoke?"

"I don't smoke anymore." you said. You stopped smoking since Julia disappeared. You really missed her.

"Whatever you say?" he took another puff.

"What are you doing on the Debop?"

"Our ship ran out of fuel, and the closest ship was yours." he got up and looked around.

It was nothing special. He came to a big computer screen. He turned it on and began typing in stuff.

"Hey?" you said, walking over to him. And shutting it off," no touching al's stuff. He'll go nuts."

"Who's al?"

"He's a really smart hacker kid."

"Hey, that's what Ed is."you lay back down on the couch.

"Is that all you do? Sleep?"

"Yes, i have no good life."

"I have bounty hunting." he sat back down across from you.

"So do I." you said, sleepy. You started to go back to sleep, when you heard a female voice yelled spike.

You jumped and fell off the couch. You hit you head on the floor.

The door opened, and a purple/blue haired woman stood there."WHO THE HELLL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING IN HERE LIKE THAT YOU BITCH!!" You yelled at her.

She looked scared.

"Nice job." spike said behind you. He got up and walked over to her."What do you want Faye?"

"Why is it taking so long to get fuel?" she asked, loudly.

"In a few hours, now go do something."you went back onto the couch and tried to fall back asleep.

You felt you head move up, and something soft underneath it. Then a warm blanket put over top of you. You felt comfortable and asleep back asleep.


	4. Part 4

With spike

He watched you fall asleep, and saw a blanket and pillow on the side of the couch he was on. He picked them up, putting the pillow under your head and placed it on you. He walked out of the room, to see Edwin and some small kid playing chess in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you two doing?" spike asked, as both of them looked up.

"We playing chess if you can't see." the boy (al) said, making a move.

"Who are you?"

"He's al." Ed said, jumping up and down," he's really cute."

al blushed as Ed made a move.

"Where is everyone?" spike asked

"Lensa and jet left. Faye is off somewhere." Ed said

"and we have no clue where Julie Chan is." Al said, making a move.

"She's asleep; she'll be out for awhile."

"really, because she looks awake to Me." al said, pointing behind spike. They all looked to see you standing there in a days.

* * *

with you

you wok up, to a not so happy tummy. It was growling and rumbling.

"Fine fine. Let's go eat." you said, getting up. That when you realize.

"When did a blanket get on me?"

you got up and walked over to the door. Opening it, you see spike, al, and Ed.

"She's asleep; she'll be out for awhile."

"really, because she looks awake to Me." al said, pointing behind spike. They all looked to see you standing there in a days.

"hi." you said, waving at them. You walked past them, to the kitchen. As soon as you got in, you walked over to the cabinet, pulling out beef roman. As you were just about to get the beef out, spike steps in front of you.

"I thought you were asleep." he said

"was. Till my tummy was yelling for food."

"here." he grabbed the beef and ramen from me, and started looking for a pot,

"you can cook?"

"Yes, i can."

"Amazing! A guy can cook."

then you heard someone yelling your name.

"oh, no." you said, as Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Where have you been, Julie? And the money?"

"the money mine not yours, you manwhore." you yelled.

"Bitch!" and with that he left.

"Wow. The male version of Faye." spike said, and you laugh.

Before the ramen was done, you were asleep; with you head on the table.


	5. Part 5

Some time later

you slowly wok you to see the cieling fan spinning around and around.

"Huh? When did i get here?' you said, out laud

"i brought you here. You sleep to damn much." spike's voice said. You turned your head to see spike sitting on the other couch, smoking. "Did you know you fell asleep in you food?"

"Ya, that happens sometimes."

"Why would that be?"

"I don't sleep go at night and so i fell asleep during he day. Ever since Julia died 3 months ago."

"Julia? 3 months?" spike asked raising and eyebrow.

"She dead. We were close even though we were cousins. She got mix up with these two people. Spike and Vicious or something along those lines."  
spike eyes went wide.

'So, i thought she looked familiar. She looks like Julia!' spike thought,

"Ya, we were like twins. I still miss her. And, at night, when times i try to sleep? She comes to mind."

you sat up and leaned back against the couch. "Can i have a smoke?"

"This was my last one."

"oh."

you closed you eyes. You heard spike getting up.

"Hey, Julie?"

"What?" you opened you eyes and looked at him. He popped the cigarette in your mouth and walked out of the room.

You sat there dumbfound and took a puff. "What a nice guy."

* * *

Midnight

you were sitting by a big window looking out into space. Everywhere you looked stars shined brighter and brighter. You heard the door, on the other side of the room open.

"You gonna stay up all night?" spike's voice said, walking over to you.

"I told you before. I cannot sleep at night, besides. I'm waiting for Lensa to get back."

"Jet called, said they are back in a few days. And that we should go to mars."

"Fine, I'll go pulled al on It."

you go to the door when spike grabbed you by the waist.

"I once know Julia. I watched her die in my arms. She was a beautiful woman and your just like her."

he pulled you closer to him, and pulled some hair behind your ear.

You lose your cool and blushed. You pulled away from him, looking at the ground.

"You only want me because i look like Julia. If you are the spike, i think you are, than you know I am right. That was the only reason Vicious wanted me. Why should you be any different."

and with that you walked out of the room.

* * *

In the control room

"AL!" you yelled, looking for him

"yes Julie-Chan!" he yelled, running into the room with Ed and the dog.

"Set a course to mars. We're meeting Lensa and jet there."

"Right away." he typed fast into the computer, and ran out with Ed, but al ran back in.

"Lensa said to give you this before she left." he throw a small bottle at you, running to join Ed in something.

You caught the bottle and looked at it.

"Sleeping pills. great." you walked out the door, walking to you dark room. You stripped in to see someone in your bed.

"Sam. if you're trying to rape me again, I'll kill you this time."

You walked up to your bed turned on the lamp next to it. The person turned over and it was...

hmmm...I wonder whom it is!


	6. Part 6

"Spike? What the hell are you doing in my room?" you said as he sat up on your bed.

"There were no others rooms, and sense you weren't sleeping in yours i took it."

"Who said you could?"

"Lensa."

"Damn her." you said, kicking the side of you nightstand, causing the drew to slide open. Spike looked inside to see a picture of you and Julia from years ago.

You slammed the drew shut.

"Get out of my room."

"Make me."

you grabbed the gun from under you bed, with your foot. You through it up, caught it, and pointed it straight at spike's head.

He did not flinch.

"You can't threaten me like that." he said

you pointed the gun at his crotch and fired. The bullet missed it by an inch. Spike jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

"CRAZY BITCH!" spike yelled through the halls of the ship. You smiled and plopped down onto the bed, falling fast asleep.

* * *

Spike's POV

"that bitch tried to shot my balls off. And after all i did for her." spike murmured as the sat down, rubbing himself. As he does, Sam walks into the room.

"am i interrupting something?" he asked, watching spike.

"Julianne just trying to shot my nuts off!"

"Oh, she's like that. She shot me in the arm the fist time we met. All because i grabbed her butt."

"Hmm...Women."

"ya."

after a few minutes Faye walks into the room and Sam jumps off the couch.

"Why hello beautiful!" he said with hearts in his eyes.

"Buzz off. Spike when is jet getting back?"

"In a few days, but we're going to mars."

"Finally, we're getting somewhere." she yelled and walked out of the room, with Sam following her.

Spike sat there for a few minutes that heard the door open.

"God, who is it now?" he turned to see you. "Julie?"

you walked over to the couch spike was sitting on, and laid down onto of him.

Your head was on his lap as he got a good look at your face. You were sleepwalking.

"She's...asleep?"

you opened your eyes looking at spike, but you were out of it.

"No wonder why Julia liked you...you're so hot looking." and with that you were out like a light.

"Hot looking?"


	7. Part 7

Your POV

3 hours later...

you were starting to wake up. You opened your eyes to see the ceiling fan above you.

"How did i get here?" you asked yourself out loud.

"You sleep-walked in here and on my lap, missy." spike voice said somewhere. You looked over to see your head was on spike's lap. You jumped up and landed on

the floor.

"WHAT?" you yelled

"and you think I am hot-locking too." he smirked as i turned red as lost all total cool.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"Oh really. you said and i quote,' no wonder why Julia liked you...you're so hot looking'."

your whole face turned red and spike smirk grow big.

Next thing you know, you and spike are on the floor and spike was on top. His face was very, VERY close to yours.

"You like me don't you?"

"N...n-no!"

"Yes you do." he smirk grew as your blush grew. Your noses were touching, as your lips grow closer.

Next thing you knew you were smacking lips with spike. He's hand snaked up your shirt, rubbing your stomach. You moaned out and on as spike hand got higher and higher. Your arms were around his neck as his lips moved down to your neck.

"NO FAIR! I KNEW YOU FOUR YEARS AND YOU NEVER LET ME GET THAT FAR!" Sam yelled walking in on you and spike make-out sense. You snapped back to your normal self and sent spike falling across the room.

"Huh, i like a girl that can kick my ass." spike said, getting off the ground. You got up, fixing your outfit. You walked out of the room, with spike not so far behind.

You walked into your dark training room and walk over to your window that you sit at.

Spike walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around you, staring out into space.

"I miss her spike."

"I miss her too, Julianna."


End file.
